A Change in the Future
by revenge-is-bittersweet
Summary: Elizabeth is the older daughter that Renee and Charlie put up for adoption a year before Bella was born. Her adoptive parents died in mysterious circumstances. Will these 2 broken girls be able to fix each other or be completely destroyed in the process.


**This is my first fanfic.**

**All characters Twilight related belong Stephanie Meyer. Thank God!**

* * *

Elizabeth walked through the airport she was about to meet her biological mother. She thought back to her adoptive parents, her real family. Her father had brown eyes and graying hair he was maybe 5' 8. He always made her feel safe, so safe. Her mother had beautiful green eyes and blonde hair, she was so kind. Her mother truly had a golden heart, they were the best parents she could ask for.

She remembered her last moments with her parents, then desperately wished she didn't. Elizabeth was again in the back seat of her parent's new BMW. She watched the scene again in slow motion, a car was coming on the wrong side of the lane. Her father hit the brakes and the car span out of control. She slammed into her seatbelt and started blacking out, the last thing she heard was her mother's bloodcurling scream and a low noise in the background. When she came to she was several yards away from the flipped over car. Elizabeth was about to run to the silver BMW when the car exploded. She screamed and cried and couldn't stop.

The police found her like that screaming crying and curled into a tight ball. They asked for her name for several times when she had calmed down. Elizabeth was totally numb and suddenly found herself covered in a blanket sitting on the floor. The police were saying something, they were asking for her name.

" Elizabeth." she responded her voice raspy. She cleared her throat and sniffled.

Relieved the officers started asking more questions. She answered one worded answers still in shock. The polce asked her if she knew she was adopted. She shook her head.

" Well it's true," the short officer replied," Your father is Charles Swan, mother Renee Dwyer, and younger sister Isabella Swan."

_This can't be happening _she thought helplessly before the darkness surrounded her. A beeping noise was annoying her, she moved her arm trying to find the alarm. Elizabeth realized there was no table beside her bed. She opened her eyes and saw blinding white and closed her eyes and tried again for the second time. Finally she opened her eyes and blinked and realized she was at a hospital. At that exact moment the door opened and in walked a petite blonde woman with piercing hazel eyes. Her heels clacked as she walked through the door.

" Elizabeth Smith," the woman said curtly," my name is Tiffani King, I am a social worker and the government has decided to leave your custody with your biological parents."

" Can't I be emancipated," she groaned. They were not under any circumstance give her to parents who didn't want her in the first place, she had her pride.

" Do you have a job can you prove that you can sustain yourself," she asked amused," if that's the case then, yes, you can be emancipated."

" Oh and another thing you will live with one parent one month and with another the next month then you will choose who you want to live with."

" Why," Elizabeth murmured uninterestedly.

" Your parents are divorced."

She came back from her memories and spotted who she guessed was her mother. On a piece of cardboard in big bold letters her name EMILY was on the board. Elizabeth sighed, how could her mother not know how her own daughter look like and have no contact with her for 19 years. She still didn't understand why she couldn't live by herself she was technically an adult. She had her parents fortune, but then she remembered she didn't have a job and wanted to use the money for college. Back in New York she was in her senior year because she was held back a year. She considered sneaking by but realized that she was in Jacksonville not New York. She reluctantly walked to her " mother" and introduced herself.

" Elizabeth-" she stuck out her hand while the other hand was clutching the rolling suitcase until her knuckles were white," you must be Renee."

She desperately wanted to forget her manners and coldly stare at this person. But her parents raised her this way, and no way in hell was she going to change it. Renee squealed and hugged her, Elizabeth was red with anger and immediately pushed her away, even manners went so far. The hurt etched in Renee's childlike face pained her.

Softly, she pleaded, " Please understand my parents just died and I suddenly find out I'm adopted."

Renee nodded her understanding and returned to her normal self. She smiled and chattered excitedly about all the things they were going to do in Jacksonville. Renee was talking to her like if she were an old friend she invited to Jacksonville and they were catching up. She nodded her parts and talked when she was supposed to, but she let her mind wander.

Elizabeth went back to those picture perfect moments she spent with her folks. Like when they went to Niagra Falls and saw those beautiful waterfalls. Or the time they went to see the Amazon and explored the mysterious jungles. Yes her parents were rich, and they went on many trips together. She not only loved them for that, but they always showed her how much they loved her.

She spent most of the month like that living in her memories. She also went on all the random activities Renee wanted to do with her. Emily did not know how to respond to this childlike woman, she was so fickle. First it was yoga, then sewing classes, etc.

When the month was over Renee sadly started packing all the clothes she bought for her. Emily was so relieved when it was finally time to go she tried not to show it.

They were at the airport now and Renee was blubbering and crying.

" Bye, Emily I hope you visit me after your month with your father."

" Um, I'll see what I can do." Emily replied.

A monotone voice announced flight 117 is now boarding to Seattle, Washington.

_Oh goodie _she thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully you guys like it cuz' I plan to continue.**

**Sincerely,**

**kim**


End file.
